The Truth is
by General Waffle
Summary: Ren is forced to admit something he never really wanted to. How will this pan out for Team JNPR?
1. Chapter 1

Ren closed his eyes, the room team JNPR shared finally empty. The team had gone off with their neighbours, RWBY, to go into Vale, stocking up on supplies and, as expected in this heat, ice cream. Ren had decided to stay at the academy as he had not had a good night's sleep, but he could not sleep even when alone. Instead he stayed in his meditated state, asleep but fully conscious.

There had been a lot on Ren's mind to keep him from sleeping. Mainly it was the thoughts of his best friend, Nora. In the last get together the two teams had, a game of truth and dare had erupted, and the questions and tasks go more sinister and dirty as the night went on. It inevitably came down to everyone asking who liked who in the academy. Of course the girls found it easy to answer. They all always fancied the popular boys in school, but Ren and Jaune still had to answer.

"Ren!" Ruby had exclaimed as the circle of turns passed to the young man. "It's your turn now!" Ren's cheeks had brightened to a crimson red, having tried and failed to think of someone he liked other than who he did, not wanting to avoid the truth completely. But, the truth was that there was no one else. No one could beat the beauty of this person, inside or out.

"Who do YOU like?"

"I uh…" Ren paused, his throat going surprisingly dry. This caused Weiss to roll her eyes, checking her nails in her 'know-it-all' way.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, raising a small brow. The group turned to look at her, Ren's expression twisted into a nervous one. "Think about it. Who does Ren spend all his time with? Who have been friends since forever?" The group gasped, all with a wild grin on their face apart from three. Weiss, as this news wasn't new to her; Nora, as she was shocked; and Ren, as he was embarrassed.

"You like Nora!" Ruby and Yang exclaimed in unison, causing them to giggle. Ren's gaze shot across to his best friend, trying to catch her gaze to silently apologise, but it was to no avail. Nora, for once in her life had a frown on her face, her gaze to the floor, her face a heavy pink colour. Ren's stomach flipped, his head hanging low.

They had not spoken more about it. It had really affected their friendship and this worried Ren. If they couldn't be friends, what was this going to do to team JNPR? Ren's meditation was ruined, as the thoughts wouldn't escape his head. The corners of his lips turned to the floor, his eyes opening, and the magenta tinged with a shine from the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"Ren?" a delicate voice came from behind him, causing Ren to freeze. His eyes widened slowly. "Ren, I-" the voice cut off as the person behind it was stuck on what to say. Ren slowly turned his head to let his gaze fall upon his best friend.

Nora's head was the only thing visible behind the door, her cheeks were burning. "I left Jaune and Pyrrha to go shopping. I just... Needed to talk to you."

The long haired male remained silent, turning his whole body around to stand, his head lowered and gaze focused on his feet. He was still ashamed with himself for ever upsetting Nora and he didn't think he would ever be able to forgive himself. Before Ren could do anything, Nora had moved from the door. Her hands were cupped around the other's cheek. "Do you really like me? Like Weiss said?"

Ren grunted, his gaze elsewhere as he nodded a single nod. "Good," his friend stated, a beam on her face. "You should have just lied about it! I mean, I did!"

"You lied?" Ren said with a tone of shock. This caused Nora to nod and giggle, her teeth lightly grazing against her bottom lip.

"I can't admit that I like my best friend, can I? Not until I knew how you felt, at least."

Ren's face went bright red, his gaze falling upon Nora, unbelievably happy, but not allowing his face to show it. His heart was racing a little. "How long have you-"

"Quite a while," Nora admitted. "I... Tried to hide it. You know with all the 'not together together' things..?"

The male pulled away lightly, this news hitting him. How could he have been so blind. And now he was alone with the girl he had fallen for. Dare he make a move? Ren's hand moved onto the window sill, the muscles in his back toughening as he stretched them. His gaze was on the grounds around the room. Nora stood, her knee bent in a way to make her heel raise, chewing nervously on her lip as her hands rested behind her back. "I know this is not the time but I may as well just say that I-"

"I love you."

Nora's eyes shot wider, her heart in her throat, stopping from beating. Her posture straightened as her breath stopped and her hand searched over her chest for where her heart should be. Ren pushed himself to stand straight, moving towards Nora and sliding a hand gently around her waist. This movement caused the hand resting on her own chest to his, gently caressing the light fabric covering his skin. Her gaze was focused on her hand, a soft smile upon her lips. She'd never been so close to Ren, both physically and emotionally.

The taller of the two lowered his head, his lips grazing against her forehead. This caused Nora to pull her head up, letting out a small hum as their lips grew closer. Slowly, Ren completed the lean, his lips lightly finding themselves in the creases of Nora's. His other hand lightly moved to cup her cheek, never wanting to lose the contact he had gained after wanting it for so long.

Another voice came from the doorway. "HEY LOOK!"


	2. Chapter 2

"HEY LOOK," Ruby Rose exclaimed from the JNPR dorm room's doorway, her eyes wide with excitement as she just saw the pair kiss. Nora and Ren quickly separated, not allowing their eyes to meet as both the pair's cheeks turned a dark shade of red. "Ren and Nora were kissing!"

"What?!" Another voice came, an older voice that Ruby's. Yang also popped her head around the door, her face holding a similar excited look as Ruby.

"They were kissing, Yang!"

"Guh, _**finally**_!"

A calmer voice grew from behind the pair after a soft giggle. "Yang, Ruby, how about you two leave them in peace, hm? After all, this is our room, not yours."

"Awwwwwh," the two spoke in unison again, pulling their heads away from the door together, allowing Pyrrha to push it open. Weiss and Blake had managed to pull the two sisters away, leaving just Pyrrha stood in the doorway, a soft smile resting upon her face. Nora finally drew her gaze to the door, her face still bright. "Pretty bad timing on our part, I apologise," Pyrrha spoke in her gentle tone, her head ever so slightly bowed. "Jaune lost his purse so we're just looking for it. I don't suppose you two will have seen it?"

Nora shook her head lightly. "Hm, guess I'll have to let Jaune borrow some of my lien. I'll leave you two be then," she grinned between the both. "You know, I've been wanting this to happen for some time." And with that, Pyrrha left, not another spoken word, he door gently closing behind her.

The two were left in a silent room. Both their stomachs felt heavy with the atmosphere that was there. It was a while before either of them moved, but the first was Ren. He walked away from Nora, causing the girl to raise a curious brow. The male picked up a chair, checking it over before letting out a satisfied grunt. "Are you alright there, Ren?" she asked, a little confused as to what he was doing. Without an answer, Ren jammed the chair under the door handle, tugging it to check it was sturdy before turning to look at Nora again, a soft but proud smile spreading over his lips. This caused Nora to giggle, making her way over to Ren with her hands resting on his chest. "That's a good idea."

Without further hesitation, Ren's arms moved around Nora's waist, his lips crushing against hers as he couldn't wait to regain contact with the other. She hummed, a little in surprise but more in pleasure as she too could barely wait. Her hand slipped from his chest to rest on his bare skin, one on his nape and the other moving gently to his neck. Ren's head moved to a gentle tilt, his lips asking permission with Nora's for a deeper, tender kiss. Of course the other allowed this as the fingertips that rested on Ren's nape moved to slowly glide up into the ends of his hair.

The locking and unlocking of lips happened for a while, heads moving passionately in sync before one, Ren, pulled away. Nora's green eyes sparkled, her gaze moving up to greet his. "I love you," the male whispered.

"Ren I-"

"I won't force you do do anything you don't want to do," he whispered as he noticed the worried look on Nora's face. She closed her eyes, taking a minute to think. She inhaled deeply before smiling. "I want this," she whispered in a similar tone to Ren's.


	3. Chapter 3

Nora pulled Ren down gently on top of her, their lips soon locking in a tender kiss. Her legs were slightly parted as the male laid himself between them. Ren was already dressed down to his trousers as his hips made gentle grinds against the girl's, causing her to hum against his lips, her toes curling lightly. Ren moved his hand to gently caress the girl's side, moving slowly down to her thigh, which soon progressed to a smooth stroke of her thigh. Their lips parted from each other as Ren moved to press soft kisses over her jaw and to her neck, making sure to be slow and tender. After all, this was a nerve-wracking time for both the teens.

Nora bit her lip, her hand gliding over Ren's bare back, her gaze on the ceiling as she felt the kisses on her neck. She tried her best to contain the pleasured hums and small moans as the kisses, along with the grinding hips, really turned her on. Her hand moved itself from Ren's back and moved to his chest, pushing him off her lightly. Ren frowned a little at this, and gave her a small confused look.

The girl slowly sat up, removing the top layer of her clothing, leaving only the white and pink. She gently placed the clothing aside, her eyes on Ren the whole time. She took a visibly deep breath, as her chest puffed out, taking her time to slowly remove the final layers. She slowly, seductively slid the clothing over her figure until she was left with nothing more than her underwear, light pink panties and a frilly pink bra, pushing her chest up to make it look bigger.

Ren grinned lightly as he moved his lips back to her jaw. His hand made his way slowly to her chest, squeezing gently. "Wait," Nora whispered as she pushed him away again. She smiled softly as a hand reached behind her, unhooking the bra slowly and sliding her arms out. Not long after, she pulled Ren back into a passionate kiss. His hands moved to the same area, this time having fun toying with the bare skin. His thumb grazed over Nora's nipples, causing her to whimper a little. He moved himself between her legs once more, grinding his physical arousal against her once again. One hand supported himself over her, as the over removed itself from her chest. Slowly, he made his way down her waist, skimming over her abdomen. Her hips bucked gently at this sensation, a tingly feeling moving to the area he was touching.

Ren's hand slowly slipped down, pulling the fabric of her panties back to explore for itself. He found himself in a moist environment, causing him to smirk as he gently rubbed the stiffened clit of the girl underneath him. This made her squirm a little, humming as she gripped onto the bed covers. He teased her and teased her, fast then slow movements.

Nora's eyes squeezed shut as she tried to contain herself. A few quiet moans escaped her but she was generally doing well, especially for her first time in doing anything like this. Ren pulled away lightly, Nora's eyes shooting open to stare at him. Ren was now kneeling, his hands wrapped lightly over his own boxers. Nora looked to his hands, her eyes drifting to the bulge every so often. Her hands wrapped around her own panties. She made the first move. Slowly, she pulled the pink down over her legs, pulling one foot out and then slowly the other. She threw the rolled fabric gently to the side, laying with her legs open a little, her head up to look at Ren. Ren soon followed suit. He pulled the fabric down from himself, his erection springing to life. He took the fabric off completely, putting them, in a similar manner to Nora, on the floor. He then quickly moved to hover over her, his lips seeking hers and quickly forming a tender kiss with them. His fingers slowly wrapped around his member, guiding it to tease her entrance. Nora moaned against his lips, her hips grinding impatiently against his member. She just wanted to feel him.

Slowly, he slid himself in. Nora's back arched at this new and odd sensation. Ren removed his hands, pulling his lips away to then gaze at Nora. Nora nodded to tell Ren that this was okay. This was good.

He started the movements of his hips, up and down, in and out, starting off slow. But this control soon ended as he slid more of himself into Nora. His lips were attacking her neck with kisses as she moaned. Her hands were on his back, nails soon sinking into his skin as the heat and the speed picked up. The two bodies moved in unison as the pace picked up, their bodies clapping at each collide.

Both their bodies became uncontrollable with tingles and heat as the activity continued, both knowing they would not last much longer. It was Nora who went first, a heavy feeling moving to her abdomen as her body soon shook with pleasure. A loud moan escaped her lips, her voice shaking a little. This soon tipped Ren over the edge. His climax grew and soon he released on a deep thrust, a low groan escaping from his throat. His body was red, and both of their chests were moving with the heavy breaths. "I love you," they said in unison, causing them both to chuckle lightly, Ren soon moving to lie at Nora's side. She moved her hand to his, fingers linking and her head resting on his shoulder. This was all either of them had ever wanted.


End file.
